The invention relates to display systems and, more particularly, to interactive displays for the presentation and analysis of data.
Workflow analysis is often employed to assist in the management of workflow through a work center. In a call distribution center, for example, data related to the number and duration of calls an agent handles is typically compiled and analyzed. A supervisor may query a database in order to further analyze this workflow information and to adjust workloads among a group of agents. One or more agents within the call center may be particularly efficient, or may be working on a type of call that typically requires less effort and, consequently, may be able to handle more calls, while other, possibly less efficient agents, are unable to handle their assigned workload. This disparity may not be apparent to the manager who determines the number and type of calls to be directed to individual agents within the call center. Upon querying a workflow database a supervisor may be able to determine these variations in workflow demand and, consequently, may be able to adjust work assignments to improve the overall efficiency of the call center. However, analysis of a printout or textual display of workflow statistics may require a certain level of sophistication on the part of the supervisor. And, even assuming that the supervisor possesses this analytical sophistication, the analysis of the workflow information may be so time-consuming as to prohibit real-time adjustment of workflow.
Although daily or weekly analysis of workflow information may be a valuable management tool, more frequent analysis may provide for increased efficiencies. However, current presentation methods may impede a manager""s absorption of workflow information. That is, lists or spreadsheets filled with the numerical, textual, representations of workflow data may not be readily comprehensible. Without effective representation of workflow data and analysis results, the efforts expended in compiling and analyzing workflow data may be much less effective than desired. In addition to the call distribution functions, workflow functions might also include xe2x80x9cback officexe2x80x9d tasks, such as billing, loan approval, and other similar functions. A center which processes calls and performs such back office tasks will be referred to hereinafter as a contact and fulfillment center.
An apparatus and method that provide readily comprehensible representations of workflow data and workflow data analysis would therefore be highly desirable. The provision of readily comprehensible workflow representations in accordance with the principles of the present invention are not restricted to any one type of workflow and may be applied to workflow of the xe2x80x9cback officexe2x80x9d tasks associated with a contact and fulfillment center, to the workflow of call processing in the call center segment of a contact and fulfillment center, or to any other type of workflow.
A workflow display system in accordance with the principles of the present invention includes an output device, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD), or other display device and a display controller. The display controller and display device operate in concert to display graphical, diagramatic, images that are representative of workflow information. Textual information may also be displayed. Such a display may employ, static and mobile elements, such as glyphs, to represent different aspects of workflow, and the size, color, and number of glyphs to represent the number of work units in one or more work states. Other display characteristics, such as patterns, flashing, or other such visual queues may also be employed to convey information about workflow in a manner which is readily comprehensible. For example, in a telephone call center application, the size and/or number of circular glyphs may indicate the number of waiting calls in a given state, such as xe2x80x9cin queuexe2x80x9d.
In one aspect of the invention, the display system may display a flowchart that is analogous to the flow of work through a subject system. Such an analogous flowchart may take the form of symbols which represent different locations within a call center, such as an incoming queue, or one or more agent""s stations, for example. Some elements of such a flowchart display may remain static, such as a xe2x80x9ctelephonexe2x80x9d icon which may represent an agent""s station, while other elements of such a display, such as a glyph that represents an individual call, may move about the display to indicate the progress of a call from one area of the call center to another.
The display system may be interactive, allowing a user to change the level of detail in a given display segment or displayed state, for example. Additionally, the display may be employed in graphical programming, whereby a graphical element represents a software element and the addition, deletion, or reconfiguring of a graphical element on the display is reflected in the represented program.
The provision of readily comprehensible workflow representations in accordance with the principles of the present invention are not restricted to any one type of workflow and may be applied to workflow of the xe2x80x9cback officexe2x80x9d tasks associated with a contact and fulfillment center, to the workflow of call processing in the call center segment of a contact and fulfillment center, or to any other type of workflow.